Because You're You
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek helps calm down some of Meredith's nerves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Shonda does. (I do own all 5 soon to be 6 seasons on DVD.)**

**This is something that has been on my mind for a while and always thought about writing it but never did. Set somewhat in the future- probably late Season 7 (so no Izzie). Something cute and fluffy and well I love and adore Derek and Meredith and can't wait for them to have a baby on the show. Also I know nothing about babies or having babies or becoming a parent so if there is something wrong or you feel offended I apologize, this is just for fun. Enjoy!**

It was late one night when Derek found her in the nursery. He had rolled over to snuggle when he then felt that she wasn't there. After looking around the room disoriented for a moment, he quickly left the bedroom and walked down the hall only to see a soft glow coming from the nursery. Walking down the hall he opened the door to the pale pink-almost lavender nursery to find her sitting in the rocking chair (although to be honest it was more like a lazy boy chair to "make him happy" her words, even though he says it will benefit both of them).

The nursery (which had been converted from Izzie's old room) was just what they wanted. The crib which was a dark brown wood was covered with light brown and lavender bedding; which was across from the door, directly across from that was a changing table – fully stocked with all the necessities, a dresser (the same style of the crib) was on the left wall between the crib and the changing table and across from that was Meredith sitting in the rocking chair. Dressed in a pair of black pyjama pants and a short sleeved maternity top and her red robe keeping her warm (along with her favourite piece of clothing – her UGG slippers- which she says is a pregnancy must).

Derek thought that Meredith was absolutely incredible. She was in her 9th month of pregnancy (even though it was really last few weeks or "any day now" according to their OB/GYN) and was doing great. She had finally decided to take her maternity leave about a month and a half ago after realizing that there was no way she could stand in surgery's for so long, and that she would rather be comfortable sitting down and relaxing (or as she calls it "doing last minute preparations") for the rest of her pregnancy.

Throughout the whole pregnancy Meredith was a trooper. Sure she had some weird cravings (like chocolate covered carrots—though she said "carrots are good for you"), she was tired a lot more, wanted massages for her aches and pains (for Derek was happy to oblige), and completely gave up coffee. Everything in the past 9 months went by smoothly and after spending time making the nursery absolutely perfect for their little girl it, now it was just waiting period.

Although now Meredith - admittedly - was starting to get a little nervous. Not from labour itself (even though she says that pushing something the size of a watermelon out of the size of a grape, isn't going to be easy _but_ painful), but of the aspect of a little tiny person completely and totally depending on us is.

"What are you doing up" Derek asks.

"Couldn't sleep" says Meredith.

"How come?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about the whole 'becoming parents' thing"

"Ok, what are you worried about."

"What if I'm not good enough of a mother to her? What if there's something I can't give her? What if I can't love her enough? What if she cries and I don't hear her because I'm sleeping? What if..."

Cutting her off and walking to her he crouches down and places his hands on her legs and softly looks at her and says "OK, every parent has those worries; it would be too easy if you didn't. Plus, there isn't any right or wrong way to be a parent all you can do is know that you are doing the best you can and loving her the best you can."

Taking a deep breath she looks at Derek.

"Ok, I know that. But all those books..."

Interrupting her and gently shaking his head "Don't worry about those books. The most important thing is that you love her, want to protect her, and want to give her everything she wants and needs right?"

"But what if that isn't enough?"

"You know how I know that will be enough?" Says Derek.

"How?" Meredith says.

"You're worrying about everything you can give her, about how much you're going to love her because you love her now. You want to make sure that she is going to have everything she wants and needs, and because you're you. Your compassionate towards others, you're warm and nurturing to your friends; you're there when they need you, no matter what and you're an amazing surgeon who cares deeply about your patients and their well being. That's how I know you're going to be an amazing mother."

"Thank you." She tells him.

"You're welcome, any time."

"Ok but seriously, what if we're not ready?" She asks him.

Shaking his head. "No one can be ready to become parents. Do you think my sisters were ready- no, but you figure it out; that's why they call it mother's instinct and you are going to be amazing; I have no doubt about it."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Good"

"Ya, I guess I was freaking out over nothing." She says.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He says.

She playfully slaps his shoulder and giggles.

"So can we go back to bed?"

"Ya."

She carefully gets up from the chair (with a little help from Derek) and the walk back towards their bedroom.

As they are walking Derek suddenly says "Just...we do have a bag packed right? Cause just in case, that's not something I want to have to think about."

"Yes, we do." She says

"Good"

They get back into bed and go to sleep knowing that even though they won't have all the answers on parenting and how to deal with it, they know that loving their little girl and giving her all their love is all that matters and the rest they can figure out.

_**The End.**_

Reviews, comments, suggestions, recommendations...anything is appreciated!


End file.
